


Ryder's Retreat

by Turquoistar



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turquoistar/pseuds/Turquoistar
Summary: Starting anew is hard but Sara Ryder pines for a fresh start on Eos. An unexpected meeting with a pair of Turians shows Sara that she isn't the oddest person in the Galaxy. Now only if she could get her Brother Scott to see that this is the life she's wanted all along.Art by Stormcallart (https://stormcallart.tumblr.com/)





	1. Unexpected Help

 

Wet paint slowly spread over the glass window; swooping letters spelled out, Operating Hours. A young woman sat on a crate carefully dipping the slender brush into the eggshell paint. She ran the back of her hand over her head as the sun beat down on her. “Damn it’s hot.” She said exasperated.

She stretched her back making her shoulders pop; she moaned at the sudden release of tension. Sara shook out her hand before picking up the brush to start on the delicate numbers when a tall man walked over to her. “Sis, how is the window coming?”

She glanced at him trying to keep an aggrieved look from her face, “Better if you helped, jackass.”

He put his hand over his heart, “Ouch.” He looked over his sister’s work. “You know maybe you should have gone into art instead of this cafe, Sara.” He looked over the window as if he was in a museum.

Sara shrugged her shoulders, “I like art but I’d never be good enough to make a living. Besides we moved to Eos to start over. Dad would be upset if he found out we wasted the opportunity.”

He took a few moment then nodded as if having an epiphany. “Mom would be disappointed if we didn’t do something we love.” He said as he walked towards the front door of the small building heading inside.

Sara watched him through the glass as her vision shifted to herself, covered in bits of white paint. Her brown hair was tied back into a messy bun, a futile attempt to keep it out of the paint. She set the brush over the top of the open canister. She wished he’d understood that this was something that she wanted. Sara glanced down the street spotting a Quarian in a green and black suit walking to one of the buildings on the other end of the block.

Eos was one of the seven new colonies. The Initiative was encouraging people to move there, looking mostly for people to start businesses with the offer that anyone with a decent two year plan would be loaned the credits to start their own. Eos was dry, and hot most of the year. She could understand why it would take some persuasion to get people to live there. She stood looking over her work before pulling her hair from her bun, letting it fall around her shoulders. She’d make this work, even with her brother questioning everything she did; maybe she could make some use of him.

Sara took a deep breath as a car pulled up to the curb. She turned spotting the black and blue vehicle. On the doors she saw the logo for Prodromos overlaying the logo for the Initiative. She felt her heart race as the car turned off and two very tall men stepped out. Sara hoped she hadn’t caused any trouble, unknowingly, or maybe her brother had gotten into trouble and was now hiding in her unopened cafe.

She’d had seen Turians before, mostly from afar or in vids. The passenger who was closer to her had gray plates, with dark blue colony face paint around his mandibles and over his nose. The right side of his face was scarred up; disfiguring the usually symmetrie Turians had. “I’m never letting you drive again.” The scarred Turian said as the other walked around the car to join him.

The other’s face plates were much lighter in color, looking like bleached bone. His marking were a lighter blue color under his eyes and extending to his mandibles and a small slit over his mouth. He flicked his mandibles, “You didn’t die, Vakarian.”

Vakarian, the scarred one, scoffed as they walked over to Sara. “Afternoon.” He said bowing his head slightly.

Sara shook her worry away, the last thing she wanted was to look suspicious. “Afternoon, Officers. What can I help you with?” she stood tall trying to look confident but not threatening, though being more than a good foot shorter than them she wasn’t too worried.

“I’m Officer Vakarian, and this is my partner Officer Kandros. We heard someone was opening a cafe and wanted to see if you planned on having a dextro based menu?”

Kandros nodded, “Yeah, a lot of the new businesses that have opened up are levo centered.”

Sara pushed her hair behind her ears, she was glad it wasn’t trouble. They wanted to know about her cafe. She crossed her arms. “I was told when I applied that Eos was a melting pot of different species and cultures. No one has a dextro based menu?” Sara hadn’t planned to have a lot of dextro options, not being able to eat it herself but if there was a need for it.

Vakarian shook his head, “That's what they say. But most of the restaurants and cafes are on the north side of Prodromos.” Vakarian glanced around then said, “There is an unofficial segregation in the different quadrants.” Garrus turned his attention back to Sara, “To be honest I was surprised a Human opened up a shop on this side of town.”

Kandros scoffed, “Garrus, don’t you dare scare off the only cafe that might serve Turtam or Cantranus.” He pushed the other Turian just enough to made the other side step.

Vakarian growled as he shifted his stance, “I wasn’t trying, to scare her, I just wanted her to know that her cafe was in a heavy Turian and Quarian district.”

Sara scratched the back of her head, “I had no idea; thanks for letting me know.” Vakarian turned his attention back to her. Sara sighed, “How would you gents like to help me figure out a good selection of foods and drinks? Since I can’t eat most of it anyway.”

“Definitely.” Vakarian said reaching out to shake her hand.

Sara smiled as she shook the offered hand. “I still have a week or so of work to get the building ready.” She was glad for this meeting; it had worked to her benefit. Without their advice she would have opened her doors and turned away most of her local clientele not having the appropriate foods and drinks for her neighbors.

“Here let me give you my contact so when you’re ready. We can come help, maybe bring some friends. It’d be a great way to advertise your new business.” Vakarian opened up his omni-tool.

Kandros reached out to stop him, “Whoa, hey, won’t Shepard be mad you have another girls contact on your omni-tool?” Vakarian glanced at Kandros and the other Turian shifted his stance, “Don’t...females get jealous of stuff like that?”

Vakarian stopped then his mandibles twitched, “I thought you didn’t like her and didn’t want us together in the first place?”

Kandros put his hand on his partner's shoulder, “It’s not like that. I just think…it’s unnatural. If you want to have sex with humans it’s no dent in my carapace.” He took his hand back, “But I know how much you care for her and if she left you I’d have to drag your useless backend to work.”

Sara looked between the two Turians, wondering if they’d forgotten she was still listening. Vakarian closed his omni-tool. “Then you get her contact. Unless you’re worried someone will think you’re coming to the soft side.”

Kandros chuckled, “Like I would.” He turned back to Sara as he opened his omni-tool, “Just give me a call when you’ve got a time-line. We can figure out a good time to come over.”

Sara opened her own omnitool as they exchanged information. Tiran Kandros, 5th division, popped up on her display. “Got it.”

He looked down at the glowing orange display of his omni-tool, “Sara Ryder…Ryder.” He narrowed his eyes, “You wouldn’t happen to be related to Alec Ryder?”

Sara nodded, “Yeah, he’s my Dad.” She closed her omnitool. She wasn’t surprised that Kandros knew of her Father. It was his work that helped the Initiative set up the new colonies.

Kandros nodded, “That’s a big name to live up too.”

“No kidding. That's why I’m here trying to get out from under that shadow.” Sara pushed her hair from her face. She realized she was still covered in paint.

“Everything ok out here?” She heard her brother speak. Sara glanced back as her brother walked over with two glasses of water.  
Sara nodded, “Yeah, this is Officer Vakarian and Officer Kandros. They came by to welcome us to the neighborhood.” She took the offered glass of water and looked back to the Turian officers. “This is my brother Scott.”

Vakarian nodded in acknowledgment, “Welcome to Prodromos.” He turned his head to the side as a series of beeps came from his com, then nodded, “Sorry to cut this meeting short, just got a call. We look forward to your cafe opening, Ryder.” He patted Kandros’ shoulder as he turned, heading to the car. “I’m driving.” He started walking around the vehicle.

Kandros growled then wiggled his mandibles, “It’s nice to meet you. Have a good day.” He lowered his head a bit then he turned heading off with Vakarian.

Sara watched the blue lights flash as the two officers sped off. She wondered what they’d been called to, knowing that the town was still being established. “Oh.” She blinked as Scott waved his hand in front of her face. “What?”

Scott raised his eyebrow, “I asked you what that was all about?”

Sara shook her head as her long hair got in her face. She pushed it out of the way, “Nothing, they just knew a cafe was opening up and wanted to check it out. I guess this is a large Turian and Quarian area and they don’t have a lot of shops that sell dextro amino foods and drinks.”

Scott hummed as he glanced where the police car had speed off too. “Why would you set up a shop in an alien part of town?”

Sara nodded, “First off I had no idea; second if there is a shortage of dextro cafes then I’ll shift my cafe for the locals..”

“Well at least you’d have some business.” Scott said before taking a drink. “Alright, I have to go get ready for my date.”

Sara scoffed, “You have a date, already? We’ve only been on Eos a week.” Sara put her free hand on her hip as Scott laughed heading inside. She relaxed her stance once Scott was inside and she turned to the window. She saw her messy hair and the blotches of white paint over her face and hair. She looked like a wreck and she’d sighed thinking how nice it would be to have a date, someone to get all gussied up for. Sara shook her head set the glass down next to her crate and sat down getting back to work. Once she got the window ready she could move inside and out of the heat.

Sara messed up a few times as the conversation with the Turians keep playing in her head. Mostly the ‘sex with humans’ part. Officer Vakarian was in a openly romantic relationship with a Human. She didn’t think it was possible outside a few fantasy vids. She messed up her line again and leaned back, “Fuck.” She sighed as she watched Scott walk out of the building he waved walking backwards for a few steps before heading off for his date. Sara shook her head and gathered her paints she needed a cool shower before she could finished up with window.


	2. Meeting the Crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara is getting ready to host a dinner with Officer Kandros and Vakarian to sample the new food.

Sara was rushing around the newly remodeled interior of her cafe. Smooth whites highlighted with an icy turquoise gave the cafe a cool feeling even with the scorching heat outside. Two booths lined the far wall where groups of people could gather and enjoy the atmosphere and food. The other side was a long bar with tall chairs that matched the decor. She rushed behind the counter as a bell signaled the food was ready. She’d spend whatever time she wasn’t perfecting the look of the cafe, looking into the food and drinks she’d serve. 

Sara opened the small heating unit pulling out a fresh tray of blue and green treats. “Scott?” she called and waited for a reply. She slid the treats on a cooling rack as she glanced around the room. Scott was sitting at a booth along the side wall. A fedora on his head tilted down to cover his eyes.

She narrowed her eyes. She opened up her omni-tool and looked over the reply message she’d gotten. ‘Great, we’ll bring the flock over about 1700.’ She glanced at the large blue clock that hung overhead. It was close to time and she still needed some drinks made. 

Sara walked over and punched his arm. “Oo-chie!” He recoiled like she’d shot him. He lifted his hat up, “I was awake you could have just called my name.” He rubbed his arm. 

“I did. You didn’t answer. I need you to either make some Turtam smoothies or go check on the Adhi roasting in the back.” Sara crossed her arms and ignored Scott’s puppy eyes to try and get out of it. “I don’t have time Scott. I’ll put you on the spit myself if you don’t help right now!” 

Scott sighed, “Alright, I’ll check the Adhi.” He pulled himself out of the booth brushing off imaginary dirt from his pants. He stood there for a moment before he looked up seeing the angry look on his twin sister’s face. “I’m going.” He snapped before walking towards the back. 

Sara growled, “If I go back there and you’re sleeping. You’ll be sleeping outside tonight!” Sara pushed her hands over her head trying to will her headache away. They others would be here soon and she had rocks in her stomach. Vakarian and Kandros along with some of their friends. She’s already struggled with the idea that they were just trying to get free food. She didn’t want to think that the officers in Prodromos had that mentality but she knew that if she was back on Earth they wouldn’t hesitate to take advantage of a newcomer.

She heard the bell of the front door open and turned seeing the tall form of a Turian. She couldn't tell who it was, not all the lights worked yet, but considering the human female at his side she was sure it was Vakarian. He reached up with the door open as if looking for the bell noise. “What are you a cat?” Sara heard the woman speak as she pulled Vakarian in and the door closed behind them. 

Sara walked over, “Sorry I haven’t finished installing all the lights.” She smiled as the pair walked to her. 

Vakarian nodded, “That's fine.” He looked around, “The place is looking great. I remember a few months ago we ran out some thugs that had used this place as a hideout.” 

The woman left Vakarian’s side, “That was fun.” She put her hand out, “Since Garrus has bad manners, I’ll introduce myself.” Garrus scoffed as she ignored him. “I’m Jane Shepard.”

Sara eyes widen, “Commander Shepard savior of the Citadel?”

Jane sighed putting her hands up, “Please don’t call me Commander. I’m a civilian now, just like you.” She smiled. Her bright green eyes had a darkness to them, that told Sara that she’d seen too much. Sara knew that look, her Father had it. 

Sara nodded, “I understand. Uhm Jane. You’re an N7, right? You likely know my Father Alec Ryder.” 

Shepard chuckled, “Oh yeah I know Ryder. He helped train me.” The woman sighed, “But we came here to enjoy your company not your Father's. Do you need any help? I dragged Garrus here a bit early encase you needed us.” 

Sara shook her head, “Oh no, I…everything is going smoothly. Just a few unexpected hiccups. I’ve never cooked dextro food before.” 

“Oh I’ve been there.” Jane said then glanced at Garrus, then back the Sara, “Garrus says you have a brother is he helping too?” 

Sara rolled her eyes and Jane nodded knowingly. Sara walked behind the bar, Jane and Garrus followed as she spoke. “He has his moments. One minute he’ll be helping me, next he’s half passed out on a booth.” 

Garrus laughed, “He’s younger isn’t he?” Sara nodded as she checked on another treat that was safe for both levo and dextro according to the packaging. “I have a younger sister and she does the same shit all the time.” 

Jane walked around the bar and peeked in the small oven, “Oh those things. I can’t pronounce the name but they’re like taquitos.” 

“Yeah the item description say it’s safe for everyone.” Sara grabbed the package to check if they were done. 

Shepard stood next to her. “Oh yeah when me and Garrus moved in we bought a large box of it. I would put a warning that some levos could have an allergic reaction but it’s a slim chance.” 

Sara nodded as she walked over and opened the stove pulling out the taquitos like food. She set the hot tray on a set of hotpads. Sara turned seeing Garrus leaning over the counter his nose ridge wiggling as he smelt the food. “You’d think after a year of eating those I would have grown tired of them.” Jane walked over getting between Garrus and the food. 

Sara thought it was a dangerous place to be between a hungry Turian and food; but Garrus leaned into her as she rubbed her thumbs over his mandibles. Garrus started to purr as he closed his eyes, Jane had appeared to subdue him. Sara walked over standing next to Jane who was still rubbing her head against Garrus’ head plates. She kissed his upper mouth plate before taking a step back. Garrus kept his eyes closed. “Does that trick work on all Turians?” Sara asked keeping her voice low.

Jana chuckled, “I wouldn’t advise trying it on any random Turian. It’s a calming technique for lovers or parents.” Jana leaned on the bar as Garrus took a seat taking slow easy breaths. “I learned about it from Garrus’ father. He did it to Solana when she was freaking out about not being about to come to Eos with us.”

Garrus slowly shook his head, “It’s different when a parent does it to a offspring.” He rolled his head, “You don’t touch heads; which is how Turian’s show deep affection.” Garrus put his hands on the bar as if trying to re-balance himself then he opened his eyes. “Though I’d love to see you try that on Kandros.” 

Jana scoffed turning her head to look at Garrus. “You signing the poor girl’s death wish? Kandros would never let a Human that close to him.” 

Sara waved her hands, “Oh no. I definitely don’t have a deathwish.” Garrus laughed and Jane shook her head at him; turning back to Sara. 

“Sara, I need a hand!” Scott’s distressed voice came from the back. 

Sara took her hot mitts off and Garrus put his hand up, “I’ll go help.” The Turian pushed himself out of the barstool which Sara notice was a little tight for the larger Turian form. She watched him walk to the back trying to figure out if he was large for his kind. She’d thought she’d properly measured the seats to be comfortable. 

“Are you checking out my boyfriend?” Jane’s voice snapped Sara out of her thoughts. 

Sara glanced at Jane, “No.” She snapped crossing her arms, “I was, just noticing that Garrus looked cramped on the barstool and wondered if I didn’t install them right.” 

Jane nodded, “I don’t think we’ve been to a place, outside Palaven that wasn’t cramped for him. He says that places are build for us smaller species.” Sara rubbed her chin before walking around the bar looking over the ten grounded stools that lined the bar. Jane watched her as she walked. Jane leaned on the bar, “So you find Turians attractive?” 

Sara tensed making sure not to look at Jane, “What makes you think that?” Sara kneeled down looking over the base of the seats. 

“Most people get all offended when asked if they’re checking a Turian out. Most people are just so...intimidated by them they can’t help but look.” Sara couldn’t see Jane as she spoke but she could hear the pain in those words. 

Sara stood up brushing the dirt she hadn’t sweep up yet. Sara looked at the other woman she’d never told anyone, she didn’t have a sign on her that read ‘likes Turians’ she wondered how Jane; who she’d just met, figured it out. Sara slowly nodded “Yeah, just...haven’t found…” Sara took a deep breath, “You’re lucky to have found Garrus. I can see how much you guys care for each other. It...gives me hope. That I’m not some freak that will either have to bury my admiration or die alone.” Sara felt an unexpected weight lift from her shoulders.

Jane walked around the bar taking Sara’s hands. “I know we just met but believe me when I say, you’re a freak, but you’re not alone. The group that's coming, we’re all outcasts in some way or another.” Jane patted Sara on the shoulder as if her words should have been comforting. 

Sara closed her eyes taking a moment before she heard the bell for the front door open and a group of people walk in. The lights were dim but she could make out the four others, She spotted Garrus’ partner Kandros; he was with an Asari, and a Quarian.

Jane glanced over, “Tali!” she rushed over hugging the Quarian. Sara walked over as Jane greeted the group, once Sara was closer the woman turned, “And this is Sara Ryder.” Jane lifted her hand, “I’m sure you know Kandros.” The tall male Turian nodded as Jane introduced everyone. This is Tali’Zorah vas Normandy, and Liara T’Soni.” 

Sara smiled, “It’s nice to meet you all. Thanks for volunteering. I’m sure if I left it up to me and my brother we wouldn’t have much options.” 

Tali nodded it was hard to see her expression though her environmental suit, “If you’re really going to have a dextro menu you’re doing us a favor in the long run. Well I’m going to have to look over everything as well with my immune system, anyway.” 

Sara nodded as Liara smirked, “I’m sure there will be something you can eat. Remember when you almost killed yourself trying to get Samantha and EDI to change the subject?” 

Kandros laughed as Tali put her hand on her hips, he shook his head, “This place is looking great. Well, given the poor lighting.” 

Sara looked to the half working light fixtures, “Yeah we’re trying to find a electrician. It’s place was a bigger project than I was expecting. I feel like they let a raging pack of Verren live here before letting us move in.” 

Tali looked at the lights. “If you need some help, I’m sure Legion and I can come help. We’re not electricians but we can repair ships and...well Legion is usually more into software, but I’m sure we could figure something out.” 

Sara smiled, “That would be wonderful!” 

A noise from behind her pulled her attention as Garrus and Scott walked in each carrying opposite end of a spit with a fully roasted Adhi on it. Sara led them to the boothes as they went over the food Sara planned to serve.


	3. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a successful dinner Sara has a fight with her Brother and spends some alone time with someone unexpected.

The plates sat empty covering the table; Jane put her hands behind her head. “Then Garrus gave his now famous, ‘You know me. I always like to savor the last shot before popping the heat sink.” a shit eating grin spread over her face.

Garrus shifted in his seat next to her, as the others laughed. “Well I would say it worked.” He hummed wrapping his arm around her waist.

Kandros shook his head taking the last of his drink. “So I guess the real question is, did you research sappy romance vids? I could come up with a better line than that without even trying.” 

Sara chuckled enjoying the company, Jane had been right they had been an odd bunch. Tali put her drink down. “You’re so dull Kandros you’d never be able to think of anything romantic. You’re military, through and through.” 

Kandros growled, “Says the girl thats dating an AI. How romantic could Legion really be? Let’s compute some input.” He tried to sound robotic. 

Jane pointed, “Oh no, I delete data like you on the way to real errors.” Jane laughed as Tali slowly turned to look at her. Jane shrugged, “I couldn’t help myself.” 

Tali shook her head, “Legion does things differently than organics but he’s sweet and he tries. He take care of me when I’m get an infection.” Tali drank though the straw on her cup, “Beside I’m less likely to get sick or get an infection from him when I take my suit off.” 

Sara glanced over at Tali over the rim of her drink. She wasn’t sure if she should be amused or overwhelmed, this group had either known each other for years or just clicked right. 

Scott crossed his arms over his chest, “Does this Legion have like...a penis or some attachments? How does that even work?” 

Sara lowered her drink slapping him. “Scott!?” She narrowed her eyes at him as he rubbed his arm. 

Liara shook her head, “Sex doesn’t require a penis, Scott.” 

“It helps.” Kandros added helping himself to another slice of the Adhi roast. 

Liara looked at Kandros without moving her head then she took a deep breath, “Kandors, your option is void. Your idea is to find a female Turian have a few offsprings then drown yourself in work so you don’t have to deal with her.” 

Kandros growled, “It’s why I’m the good one.” He picked the slice of meat apart, “It’s what is expected of me.” 

Garrus leaned into Jane, “Aren’t you tired of being the good one? I mean, hell, you hang out with us. Or are we your taste of freedom so you don’t have to partake.” 

Kandros didn’t say anything as he slowly ate the meat he’d been tearing apart. Liara leaned on the table, “Kandros we’re your friends we wouldn’t be saying this if we really thought that was the life you wanted.” 

“It doesn’t matter what I want.” He side glanced at Liara then took a deep breath. “Let’s talk about something else.” Sara glanced between Liara and Kandros wondering if there was something between them. 

Scott stood up. “Anyone want seconds?” He asked. Interrupting the silence that had spread over the table.

The table erupted with request for more. Sara sighed, “You’re going to eat me out of house and home.” Scott got up from this chair heading back into the kitchen.

Jane shook her head, “We’d never.” She put her hand over her chest. “I’ve volunteered Garrus and Kandros to help you finish getting your cafe ready as a returned investment for the food.” Garrus and Kandros quickly looked at Jane. The female smiled, “It was your ideas anyway, right?” 

Garrus sighed as he quickly relaxed, “I guess so.” 

Kandros chuckled, “It’s is fair but maybe we could have offered instead of the forced labor.” Jane rolled her eyes as she ignored Kandors and turned to Garrus kissing his mandibles. The other Turian realized his words were falling on deaf ears and turned to Sara. “You have Tali coming in for the lights what else do you need to get finished?” 

Sara rubbed her head, “Well.” She thought about what needed done, “I was going to hire a crew to help me install the freezing unit. It’s big and heavy but with the four of us we should be able to get it done. That would save me some credits.” She leaned back, “Then the signage needs to be put up and then a deep clean getting out all the dust and sawdust.” She wasn’t going to turn down help.

Kandros opened his omnitool, “I have the next two days on shift but I can come by on my time off to help clean and get the sign up. If we could save the freezing unit until I have a whole day off it would be more efficient.” 

Sara nodded, “Yeah, that works. Does Garrus have the same time off?” 

“Usually unless Jane gets him out of a shift for...her personal needs.” Kandros closed his omnitool as he turned spotting Jane’s middle finger pointing at him. 

Scott returned, “Sorry guys, I thought there was more but the food is gone.” He shrugged his shoulders. 

Sara turned in the booth, “What? I made a ton of food?!” She pulled herself up to check. 

Liara slid out from the other side, “I probably shouldn’t eat any more now that I had a moment to process. It was a lot of delicious food.” 

Tali followed Liara out of the booth. “Legion is likely awaiting my return. It wanted to play Galaxy of Fantasy, before I pass out.” 

Jane stopped nuzzling Garrus as she looked around him, “I want in!” 

Tali scoffed, “You think you can keep your hands off Garrus long enough to get through a mission?” 

“She will, I moved my computer to the other room so we wouldn’t distract each other.” Garrus pulled himself out of the booth which despite it design looked more comfortable for him, than the stools; Garrus turned helping Jane out. 

Sara bowed, “Thanks for coming and tasting the food. I’m glad I could find enough food that’ll appease both dextro and levo species.” 

Kandros nodded, “It’s a good start. You’ll have to see what sells the best and what doesn’t. Everything you served today was better than I’ve had in...years.” 

Garrus chuckled, “You mean since Nyreen and your sister came and cooked for us?” 

Kandros nodded, “Yeah, I was thinking of planning a trip back to Palaven just to get some decent food.” He turned back to Sara, “This will save me a ton of credits trying to book a flight home.” 

Sara smiled glad that she was already having positive feed back from her cafe and it wasn’t even open yet. “I look forward to seeing you becoming a regular costumer.” 

Kandros nodded, “Me too.” He wiggled his mandibles as he touched her shoulder before heading out. 

The others bid her farewell before heading out. Sara took a deep breath taking in everything that had happened over the last few hours. Then Scott’s voice interrupted her thoughts. “What a freak show.” 

Sara opened her eyes looking at her brother. “What?” 

Scott shook his head as he walked to the table starting to pile the dishes up, “Sara nothing about those people are normal. Jane is fucking a Turian, That's...I don’t even have a word for it. Tali is in a romantic relationship with a walking computer. Liara was cute but the fact that she’s ok hanging out with Jane and Tali, there must be something wrong with her too...and I’m sure that other Turian was checking you out. You should watch out for him.” Scott took the armful of dishes to the back. 

Sara bit her lip as the excitement from having a good tasting with some locals drained from her. She replayed the gathering in her head and nothing she could recall would make her think that Kandors was checking her out, she shook her head. Sara forced herself to move picking up the cups and any plate Scott didn’t collect. She tried to not let Scott’s words dig into her. 

Scott had dropped the dishes into the sink. Sara lingered in the doorway as Scott washed his hands. “Scott.” he turned from the sink looking at her. She swallowed hard then walked to the sink still holding the dishes in her arms. “Do you really have a problem with people that...have relation outside their species?” 

Scott flicked his wet hands in the sink, “People like that have something wrong in their head. It’s not natural to be attracted outside your species. Like those sick fucks that have sex with animal. It’s no different.” He grabbed a towel as he finished drying his hands, “Why?” he asked after a moment. 

Sara narrowed her eyes, “Never mind.” She dropped the dishes into the sink. She turned about to head out when Scott grabbed her arm. She pulled from him. “Don’t touch me!” 

Scott put his hands up, “Sara, what is going on?” 

Sara shook her head, “Scott, I came here to start a new life. To get away from all the prejudice crap from back home. If Jane wants to be in a relationship with Garrus that is her choice. If Kandros is checking me out, which if you would have been listening to him he’s not into anyone but other Turians, that's between us.” 

Scott looked over his sister then he closed his eyes and rubbed his head, “Sara I don’t know what going on in that head of yours but I’m sorry.” 

Sara scoffed, “You can’t be sorry if you don’t understand why you should be..” She jabbed her finger into his chest, “Do not ruin this for me, Scott. Why don’t you go back to Earth where you don’t have to be expose it different options or lifestyles.” 

Sara watched him for a heartbeat then turned walking out of the kitchen. She ran upstairs to the roof. The air was still hot and dry but the setting sun made the sky a brilliant set of pinks and oranges. She walked over toward the front of the building, there was a half wall around the roof to make sure people didn’t accidentally walk off. She leaned on the railing as tears filled her eyes. 

She had planned to tell Scott, tell her family. That humans just didn’t give her the same rush as Turians gave her. She closed her eyes trying to stop the flow of water from her eyes but it just made them gust more. She opened her eyes watching the drop hit the wooden structure. She wasn’t sure what she’d do if Scott went back to Earth, he’d go back and tell Dad that she was twisted in the head. Knowing her Dad, he’s fly to Eos and drag her home. 

She rubbed her nose with her arm as she stood up trying to breath. She felt her sinuses start to back up making it hard to breath. She took a deep breath through her mouth then looked down to the streets below waiting to see Scott leaving. She didn’t expect to spot a bone white Turian leaning on the building across from the cafe. She wiped her eyes and looked again, it couldn’t be. 

She opened her omnitool taking a few steps back and she sent a message to Kandros, ‘Are you waiting for someone?’

She crouched down so he was less likely to see her as she saw the Turian below check his omnitool. He closed it then looked around stepping out from the building he’d been leaning on. Sara waited he hadn’t replied back maybe she was seeing things. Her eyes were half full of tears and it likely could be someone else. 

He opened his omnitool and tapped it a few times before Sara’s omnitool bleeped. She blinked trying to get her vision back as she opened her message from Kandros, ‘Do you want a tour of the city?’ Sara chuckled shaking her head as she reply, ‘Sure. BRT.’ She opened an app on her omnitool that would do her makeup and take the red out of her eyes. She took a deep breath and climbed down the side of the building to the waiting Turian below.


	4. Prodromos and you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara goes on a tour of the colony with Tiran and learns about the side of him that he's been trying to hide.

Sara sat on the small trolley that strolled through the city, Kandros sat next to her with his arm resting on the back of the seat behind her. “You know if Garrus or Jane see us together they’re going to make you eat your words.” She smirked still trying to figure out Kandros’ angle. 

Kandros chuckled then nodded, “Yeah, I know. But they’re playing Galaxy of Fantasy. They have a very strict route, they play for a few missions then lose themselves in each other until they can’t move and pass out.” Kandros shifted as he turned more to face her, “I know you’re new to town. I figured you’d like to know about this place.” 

Sara crossed her arms, “Scott, told me that he thought you were checking me out.” She figured it was pointless to not be upfront with him. 

Kandros slowly took his arm from behind her and then leaned on his knees, “I...didn’t mean to offend.” he scratched the back of his hand. 

Sara smiled as she leaned back on her seat, “I’m not offended, I was just a little confused. You acted very set on being the ‘Good One’. Then to have you showing interest in a Human was...unexpected.” 

Kandros took a deep breath then he sat up and looked at her, “Kandros is a big military name. My sister became a sculptor and cousin Nyreen went pirate with her lover; an Asari named Aria. There is an…” He closed his eyes then shook his head, “Overwhelming expectation on me to...be on the right path.” 

Sara nodded, “I know what you mean, I’m the daughter of Alec Ryder. He’s a Hero in most people's eyes. On Earth we’re basically celebrities. I had an extranet exchange with a Turian, talking about meeting up at the Citadel.” Sara pushed her hair from her face. “Next day it was in the news that I was making secret deals with the Hierarchy. Luckily they never found out what it was really about.” Sara shivered recalling the event. 

“It was a...what’s the Human term...One stand night?” Kandros turned back to face her. 

“One night stand.” Sara corrected him and smiled, “Likely. I would have liked more. But...I never expect it, just...wish.” Kandros flexed his mandible and Sara sighed, “I’m...not sure if I’ll be staying in Prodromus.” 

“Why?” Kandros sounded concerned. 

“After everyone left Scott told me that...you guys were a bad crowd. That Jane and Garrus were...sick for being in love.” She took a deep breath. “I yelled at him. Told him to go back to Earth if he didn’t like it.” Sara leaned on her knees looking at the floor of the small trolley, “I...might have outed myself.” She wiped her eye still fighting back the dread that weight on her. “If he goes back he’ll tell Dad and...I’ll get dragged home. All my hard work will be for nothing.” 

She felt a hand on her shoulder. The two digi hand slowly moved in a comforting rub, “You’re not sick. Yeah it’s unnatural, but so is a lot of stuff.” Sara turned to look at him. He flexed his mandibles, “The fact that we’re sitting next to each other having a conversation is unnatural. Our home words are thousands of light years apart. Your species doesn’t have sub vocals and would never be able to speak my language without translators.” 

Sara couldn’t help but smile, “That is true.” 

“And if your Dad came to Prodromus and you didn’t want to go with him, that would be abduction and I wouldn’t stand for it.” Kandros leaned back in his seat still rubbing Sara’s shoulder. 

Sara moved so he was rubbing her back. “You going to be the White Knight that saves me?” she asked. There was a silence and Sara waited figuring he was trying to figure out the expression. 

Then he said, “I’m not sure what a White Knight is but someone like you doesn’t need saving.” Sara turned to him and he nodded, “But I’ll have your six.” 

Sara giggled as she leaned closer to Kandros and he hummed welcoming the gesture. That was one of the qualities she liked about the Turians. The males didn’t play into the whole, saving the damsel in distress. They stood together to face whatever challenge needed facing, always having each other's back. “Thanks Kandros.” 

He nuzzled the side of her head, “Tiran. Please.” 

Sara smiled, “Thank you, Tiran.” She corrected as she slowly reached up one hand placing it carefully over his mandible. 

The trolley came to a slow stop and Sara sighed recognizing her stop. Tiran sighed as he slowly turned from her, “I’ll be by tomorrow to help you get that sign up. No point in cleaning if we’re still installing stuff.” 

Sara didn’t want to go but she knew she had too. “Sounds like a plan...Will Garrus be there?” 

Tiran chuckled, “Likely. Sleep well Sara Ryder.” 

“Sleep well, Tiran Kandros.” she smiled as the trolley pulled away and she watched as it traveled down the street. 

The sun had set, just the last lingering bit of light illuminated the city. Sara took a deep breath as she walked back to her apartment. It was on the other side of town from her cafe and she looked around noticing that most of her neighbors were Humans with a few Asari. She shook her head making her way to her place. She sighed as she walked in spotting Scott sitting on her couch arms crossed like some angry parent waiting for their kid to get home. Sara ignored him walking into the small kitchen. “Where have you been?” he asked standing up. 

Sara poured herself a glass of water trying to figure out if the cold shoulder would work. “Sara?” He was standing right behind her, “Will you listen to me?” 

Sara put the glass down and turned around leaning on the counter and crossed her arms. She didn’t say anything just stared him down waiting for him to talk. 

Scott took a deep breath, “Where have you been?” 

“I don’t see how that is any of your business.” She finally caved narrowing her eyes. 

Scott pointed to himself with his thumb, “I’m your brother and I came up to talk to you after you flipped your shit and you were gone.” 

Sara pushed herself from the counter, “Flipping my shit? Scott do you have any idea how degrading it is to hear your own sibling tell you you're sick for the way you are?” 

Scott shook his head, “Sara you’re not like that. You just haven’t found the right guy yet. I haven’t found the right girl yet but I’m not going to start fucking aliens to make myself feel better.” 

“Oh you think it’s just that easy? You’ve had girlfriends Scott. You’ve had girls Humans that you’ve found attractive and endearing. I haven’t. The twenty two years I’ve been alive and I’ve never, not once had a romantic connection with my own species.” Sara attempted to control her volume and tone. She didn’t know how thick the walls were to her apartment. “You’re not my guardian and if you think you’re going to ‘protect’ me. ” she quoted. “You have another thing coming.” 

Scott crossed his arms, “Sara I think you’re taking this whole xenophile thing too serious. You’re right Eos is a chance to start a new life. Why don’t you come down to the bars with me and we’ll try and find you a nice Human guy.” 

Sara’s shoulder tensed as she felt her hand balled into fist. “Scott get out. I’m tired.” 

“Not until you agree to let me help you. I don’t want you spending your life alone.” Scott tried to give Sara the sweet puppy eyes he’d give Mom to get his way; they wouldn’t work on her. 

“Those eyes don’t work on me.” She walked around him and Scott crossed his arm and standing tall in the middle of her kitchen. Sara pulled the tie out of her hair and started to strip. She took her shirt off tossing it to a small hamper basket by the far wall. She glanced at him as he closed his eyes his face a little red. She’d tossed her pants next then sat down on the couch picking up a book. 

Scott experasprated said, “Damn it Sara why do you have to be so immature? I’m just trying to help you.” She just shrugged her shoulder as he turned from her, “This isn’t over Sara.” Scott picked up his coat and headed out. 

Sara looked up as the door closed behind him. She wished she could feel accomplished but the whole conversation weighed her down. She put her book down and curled up on the couch. She knew how to get around Scott, play him, make him uncomfortable, but those tactics wouldn’t work on her Dad, or her Mom. 

She rubbed her eyes trying to turn her thoughts to Tiran, ‘I’ll have your six.’ his words comforted her as she pulled herself up and went to get ready for bed.


	5. Fleet and Flotilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting Ryder's Retreat ready for business isn't as hard with a group of helpful friends. Sara relishes her new friends as they nudge her to Tiran's direction.

“A little to the left.” Sara called up. She was in a long tank top that could have doubled as a dress but she had her skin tight black pants on. She looked up as Tiran and Garrus attempted to level out the large sign. The two Turians shifted the sign. 

Sara titled her head trying to figure out if it looked right. Large blue letters that read out, ‘Ryder’s Retreat!’ with little snowflakes and lights that when on would look like wind blowing. “How is it going?” Tali asked as she walked out of the shop with Legion. Sara was a little taken back by the Geth unit but it had been friendly and understanding of her uncertainty. 

Sara crossed her arms, “It looks straight. I just hate to get it bolted in and have someone notice.” Sara sighed, “I don’t think I could convince Garrus and Tiran to help me again.” 

Legion shifted it’s strange lamp like head up looking over the sign. “There is an error of 1.645 degrees. The shift that will accrue when you fasten down the sign will shift the degree. Without further information I could not amend for the error.” Legion turned looking at Sara. “The signage for the surrounding buildings; average degree of error is 2.420.” 

Sara titled her head and Tali giggled, “You’re adorable, Legion.” she put her hand on Legion’s shoulder. “It’s straight. Have the guys bolt it down so we can have a break.” 

Sara nodded looking up, “It’s good.” She gave them a thumbs up as the two of them worked on getting the sign attached without throwing off their hard work. 

Legion watched as Tali and Sara walked inside. She looked around her cafe and smiled at the fully lit room. “Wow you guys did amazing. I never thought this place would look like anything other than a grimy dive bar.” 

Tali scoffed, “You’d need to serve liquors for it to be a bar. Here let me show you how to control the lights.” Tali walked over to a small display, “Legion programmed it.” Tali was explaining the user friendly interface as Garrus and Tiran walked down the stairs. 

Sara glanced up at Tiran as he walked past her panting. “Tiran?” The taller Turian stopped quickly closing his mouth. Sara glanced behind the bar. “I made you and Garrus some frozen Turtum smoothies. Help yourselves.” 

He nodded, “I appreciate that.” he walked behind the counter and Sara turned back to Tali to see the Quarian staring at her. 

“What?” Sara tried not to feel awkward as she looked back the the interface. 

Tali crossed her arms, “Nothing. Nothing wrong with having some hot Turians in your cafe.” Sara shook her head as she poked around the systems. “Just as Jane Shepard’s dearest friend you better have your eyes on Kandros.” Tali had a warning tone in her voice.

Sara slowly blinked then slowly turned seeing Tiran pouring the bright pink drink for himself and Garrus, “I don’t know what you’re talking about” Tali unfolded her arms putting her hands on her hips. Sara glanced back at her, “I know Garrus and Jane are a pair. I would never want to be between them.” Sara sighed, “It’s odd. I’ve never told my family, did everything I could so no one would know. But you and Jane...got me all figured out.” 

Tali sighed as she touched the top of her face guard. “Only because we’ve spent so long hiding ourselves. Come I’ll show you the controls upstairs and we can talk more.” Sara watched as Tali passed her heading for the stairs. She followed leaving Garrus and Tiran to cool off. The second story wasn’t much just storage and some space for an desk and computer so Sara could order supplies. Tali sat on the desk, “I met Jane on my pilgrimage. Her and Garrus were already close, but it didn’t stop me from falling for him. I…” She giggled shaking her head, “I always loved the vid Fleet and Flotilla. I always wanted that...but I grew closer to Jane and I could see how much they….clicked. On the battlefield, it’s mesmerizing how synced they are. I could never be that, so I hid my own feelings and it wasn’t until Jane had moved in with Garrus that she even knew about my original feelings for the Turian.” 

Sara nodded, “So you both have a lot of experience...hiding how you feel?” Sara sat on a empty crate that use to hold the stools she’d order for downstairs. “Does your family know?” 

Tali shrugged her shoulders, “My father is dead. I never knew my mother...and the flotilla is far from here. Jane...has her mother who adores Garrus. I think even if Hanna disagreed, Jane wouldn’t care. She has thrown herself into the impossible for the Alliance and now she’s taking life for herself.” 

Sara sighed, “My Brother found out. He told me he’d help me get better.” 

Sara was shocked as Tali reached out holding her arms, “Sara there is nothing wrong. You only have one life to live. If you ever need support or someone to remind you your feelings are valid, Jane and myself will always be here.” 

Sara looked to the ceiling as a single tear fell down her cheek. “Thanks Tali. It’s amazing, I’ve only known you guys a day and...already I feel like, we’re family.” 

Tali nodded, “People that live outside that society consider ‘normal’.” She put her hands up to attempt air quotes. “We have to stick together. Besides I’d trade my entire collection of ships to see Kandros get that stick out of his ass. We all know he’s all talk...and Garrus found a copy of Flux in his locker...Human addition.” 

Sara raised her eyebrows, “Flux?” 

Tali laughed, “It’s a pornagraphic collection of pictures and short stories of different species.” 

Sara wiped her eyes, “Oh that sounds fun. Do they have a Turian addition?”

Tali nodded, “I have a copy I can send you...though.” She glanced to the door, “I’m sure you could convinced Kandros to give you a private show. Did you see the way he stood at attention when you called his name?” 

Sara shook her head, “Well I did call his name. I didn’t...see anything special about it.” 

“Oh. Come on I have an idea.” Tali held out her hand as the two of them started to walk back to the cafe. 

Sara followed as they made it back to the cafe and Garrus had moved to the booth next to the cooling unit. Tiran was behind the counter pouring himself more Turtam. Tali almost skipped over the the counter and took a seat. “Hey Kandros” she called to him. Tiran was still panting but not as bad as before. Tali jumped up on the counter next to him. Clearly happy with the outcome she leaned back on the counter. “Oh Sara I have the uncensored and uncut version of Fleet and Flotilla.” 

Sara wondered if that was what Tali had saw. “You do know that that version is banned in Council space, right?” Tiran stated taking a sip of his drink.

“Good thing we’re no longer in Council space. What are you going to do arrest me?” she put her hands forward as if Tiran was going to cuff her. He grunted taking another drink.

Sara walked over joining Tali at the counter. “I’ve never seen it.” She bit her lip at the blatant lie.

Tali jumped off the counter, “What?” she exclaimed. Even Tiran looked at her in disbelief. “You’ve never seen Fleet and Flotilla?” Tali asked sounding like Sara had offended her. “The best romantic vid in the known galaxy. I was going to suggest a group date night but now I have to make you watch it.” 

Sara scoffed, “Some date night, you and Legion, Jane and Garrus. And me the odd fifth wheel?” Sara sat up reaching over the counter to get herself a glass of water. 

Tali touched the breathalyzer on her helm, “If you’ve never seen it that doesn’t even matter anymore.” Even not being about to see Tali’s face very well though the visor Sara knew the Quarian was making plans. 

Tiran shook his head, “Tali get off her carapace. If she hasn’t seen it by now I’m sure there is a good reason. Not everyone is into sappy romance vids.” 

Tali pointed at Tiran, “Silence you!” She turned to Sara. “Legion has a copy with him I’m sure we can go watch it now.” 

“Tali I still have a lot of work to do. Why don’t you plan the date night and I’ll come be an odd wheel. I have two very handy Turians here that I might not have helping at week's end.” Sara tried to be reasonable. 

Tali looked to be contemplating this idea then Tiran put his drink down. “I…” he opened his mouth and then closed it as if thinking. Sara casually put her hand on the counter fingers spread apart. It was a tactic her Father would use when he wanted people to shut up without saying anything. She’d hoped it would work. 

Tali sighed, “Deal, I get everything planned out, get drinks and snacks and stuff. It’ll be great.” She tilted her head towards Tiran, “Maybe by then you can find a date.” Tali glanced around seeing Legion still outside looking at the sign. “I better take him home before he overheats.” 

Tali walked towards the door and Garrus waved to her, from in front of the cooling unit. “Later Tali.” 

“See you around Garrus.” Tali said before heading out the door. 

Sara jumped feeling coldness on her hand. She turned as Tiran pulled his hand back. He held up the drink. “Thanks.” 

Sara settled in the seat. “You’re welcome. You were panting pretty hard when you guys came down. I forgot how hot is could be up there. I shouldn’t have been so fussy.” 

Tiran leaned on the counter, “Eos is a hot place, no getting around it. Besides it’s done, all you have to worry about is if the lights expire.” He narrowed his eyes, “Have you really not seen Fleet and Flotilla?”

Sara felt her cheeks and neck get warm and then took a deep drink of water. She swallowed hard then shook her head, “I saw it a few years back. I was in an introduction to alien culture class. It was one of the vid assignments we had.” 

Tiran chuckled, “What else did you learn in that class other than watching sappy interspecies vids?” Tiran finished what was left of his cold drink.

Sara leaned closer, “I learned how attractive Turians could be.” he flexed his mandibles taking a quick glance at Garrus. Sara waited until his eyes returned to hers before glancing towards the stairs quickly. He’d keep his mouth shut on signal, maybe he’d understand this one too. 

Tiran glanced at the stairs then back at Sara. He stood up from his seat “Garrus.” He turned from her. Sara sighed she she twisted the cold cup in her hands. 

Garrus turned still enjoying the blast of cool air. “Back to work?” he shivered his mandibles. 

Tiran shook his head, “No. There isn’t anything more to do...well other than install the freezing unit which I really don’t want to do with a full shift tomorrow.” Tiran scratched the back of his neck. “Sara asked me to get her security system up but there is no point in both of us being here.” 

“Yeah that's your department.” He stood up stretching. “Jane will be glad to have me home early. Maybe I’ll go pick up some chocolate.” 

Sara raised her eyebrow then stood up and walked over. “Thanks for the help Garrus.” 

The Turian nodded, “Thanks for the Turtum smoothie.” He glanced at Tiran, “Don’t be out too late. We have an early shift tomorrow.” 

Tiran crossed his arms, “Same to you.” 

Garrus laughed and patted Tiran’s shoulder before heading out. Sara lingered watching Garrus go before she made her way upstairs. She heard the front door lock and she smiled making her way upstairs as Tiran followed.


	6. Finally Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara is quick to step her game up as Ryder's Retreat becomes big in the small colony that is until her brother confront her about how unhealthy he thinks her new life is.

Sara looked around taking a deep breath. The cafe had opened and become an instant success. People from all over Prodromos had come by; Sara had to hire another server and a barista. A young Turian with red face paint was taking an order as Tiran walked in followed by Garrus. “Welcome.” Sara chimed as she rushed over. 

Tiran leaned forward touching his forehead to Sara, “Hey you got any seating for some hungry officers?” 

Garrus chuckled still getting great enjoyment from the growing relationship between Sara and Tiran. He’d hadn’t teased them as much as Tiran had feared he would. “Yeah. It’s at the bar at the end. I told Sid to try and save those seats.” 

“Nice.” Garrus waved at Sid as she headed behind the counter putting the order she’d taken into the computer. They walked to the empty seats as a young male Salarian walked over. “Good Morning Gentlemen. What can I get for you?” he blinked. 

Sara smiled as she marveled at her accomplishments, Ryder’s Retreat was full, every seat had a body in it that was happy. Sara felt a rock in her stomach as a familiar figure walked in. She hadn’t seen Scott in months. She’d started to believe he’d really gone back to Earth. “Scott.” She forced a smile as her twin brother glanced around. 

He nodded then walked over, “Wow this place is packed.” 

Sara nodded, “Yeah we’re going really good. I had to hire some staff to help me run the place.” Sara turned, “Sid Nyx. Her older sister helps keep me supplied and she told me she’d give me a discount for keeping Sid out of trouble. I also have Kallo Jath.” 

Scott crossed his arms, “I’m glad things are coming together.” 

Sara locked her fingers together, “I haven’t seen you around...What kind of trouble have you been getting into?” 

Scott scoffed. “Well I was trying to scope out a few dates for you. I even called Mom and asked if she knew anyone you might be interested in.” 

Sara felt like a bomb had gone off in her chest. “You...talked to Mom?” 

“Yep.” He looked around the room not meeting Sara’s eyes, “She’s worried about you so her and Dad are coming here.” 

Sara narrowed her eyes, “Scott what I do with my life is my business. You have no right to interfere.” 

“Sara.” a soft flange voice called her. Sara turned at Sid who was standing next to her.   
“I know you're the boss and all but I feel like...maybe you guys should have this conversation. Upstairs.” 

Sara glanced around having not realized that the room had gone still and everyone was watching them. She stopped as she saw Tiran standing ready to rush to her aid if she signaled him. Sara sighed. “Thanks Sid.” Sara smiled and shook her head at Tiran so he’d relax as she walked through the building heading to the office upstairs. Sara walked to the middle of the room as Scott joined her. 

Sara took a deep breath as she waited for Scott. She watched as he looked around as if he’d never been in this room before. Then his eyes landed on something that made him cross his arms. Sara glanced over seeing the pile of blankets and pillows. “Are you sleeping here?” 

“Maybe.” she crossed her arms mirroring him. “You don’t just open a business and relax. It’s a lot of hard work.” Scott started to walk over to the pile and Sara stepping in front of him. “So what exactly did you tell Mom?”

Scoff narrowed his eyes as he tried to make himself larger. She scoffed at the futile attempt to intimidate her. He relaxed then sighed, “Sara, I told her that you were starting to associate with a shady group and I was worried they’d get you into...trouble.” Scott scratched the back of his neck. “Sara I’m just worried about you. I don’t understand why you’re getting all defensive with me?” 

Sara chuckled, “Me, defensive? Scott the moment you walked through the the door you’d been flashing intimidation and aggression. You know if you had come just to have a friendly visit with your sister you wouldn’t have caught the attention of the whole room.” She stepped closer to him. “Turian and Quarian; they’re evolved from Apex predators. They know when someone is imposing or trying to threaten. And I’ll tell you right now half that room would be at my side in a heartbeat if they thought I needed it.” 

Scott shook his head, “Sara this isn’t a good place. You’re surrounded by aliens you’ve become untrusting of your own kind, your own family. When was the last time you went to your apartment?” 

Sara rubbed her forehead not sure how Scott had become so stupid. She tried to keep herself calm, “Scott...brother. Please I’m going to say this as best that I can.” She reached out putting her hands on his arms, “This is a good place. My business is doing well. For the first time...in a long time I feel, like I belong.” 

Scott looked over her face then he sighed closing his eyes, “How? This, place isn’t...anything like home. How can you feel good here?” 

Sara smiled as the beginning of understanding or at least trying to filled Scott’s tone. “Scott you know how you feel. Uncertain, uneasy around these people. You don’t understand them, how could they live like this. That feeling is...how I feel back on Earth. I can’t explain when or why I started feeling that way but I do. That is why I wanted to move to Eos. I never expected you to follow me.” 

“I’m your brother. I’m supposed to keep you safe.” Scott turned from her, he put his hands on his hips. 

Sara shook her head, “Scott we’re supposed to keep each other safe. You don’t need to be protected like some fragile glass doll.” Sara walked around trying to face him. He turned his head from her and Sara gave up. 

Scott took a moment then nodded, “I got it.” Sara looked at him as his eyes lit up like he’d had a great idea. “I’ll find someone that makes you feel safe. If you want to live around aliens I guess that's ok...odd but whatever, but I’ll find you...a partner. I’ve already found a few guys you might like.” 

Sara slumped her shoulders as Scott smiled and put a hand on her shoulder, “I’ll give you a call by tomorrow so you know when the dates will be.” Scott turned heading out. He stopped at the doorway and took a few stepped back at Tiran walked in towering over him. 

Sara crossed her arms as Scott almost tripped. Tiran slowly turned looking over to Sara, “Is everything ok?” 

Scott put his hands up, “Everything is fine.” 

Tiran flexed his mandibles turning his attention to Scott. “I wasn’t asking you.” 

Sara nodded, “It’s ok Tiran. Scott just go.” 

Scott forced a smile, “Yeah, uhm..I’ll call you later Sara.” He slowly walked around the intimidating Turian rushing out of the room. Sara walked over to her desk and took a seat. Tiran slowly walked over, touching his head to hers. 

Sara reached up rubbing her fingers along his mandibles as he purred. He reached up putting his hand over hers, “Are you ok?” 

Sara pulled her hands back and twisted her chair around and Tiran crouched down so he could look up at her. Sara took a deep breath, “Scott...told my parents that I’ve been hanging out with unsavory folks and now they’re coming to Eos.” She leaned back in her chair, “I thought I was getting through to him that...this is what I want. This life, the people I have in it.” 

“I didn’t mess that up did I?” He asked concern pouring from his tone. 

Sara shook her head, “No he’d already decided that I just need a nice Human to help me feel better, by the time you’d entered.” 

Tiran took her hand, “Is that what you need?” 

Sara leaned forward, “No!” She wrapped her arms around Tiran’s neck resting her head on his, “I need you, and people like Jane and Tali to remind me that...it’s ok to be different.” 

“If you want, I can talk to the others; so when your parents are here.” He nuzzled her head, “Make sure you can pass. So they’ll leave you alone. Maybe they’ll drag your brother home.” Sara closed her eyes thinking how nice that would be. She slowly opened her eyes, as easy as that would be she couldn’t. Tiran was someone she cared for, even love. Keeping him a secret felt wrong. 

Sara kissed his brow plates, “Tiran Kandros. You’re too big to keep a secret.” Tiran chuckled as he slowly stood up and reached up helping Sara up. “I...mean, well I know you’ve been keeping me a secret from your family, but...I’m small.” 

Tiran shook his head, “I haven’t been keeping you a secret. I…” He wiggled his mandibles, “I told them I’m with you.” he paused for a moment before adding, “That, I...loved you.” 

Sara put her hands on his chest, “You...really told them that?” 

Tiran nodded, “I’m done being the ‘Good One’. They’ll either accept that or they won’t. Either way, I’ll have you.” He blinked then said, “I mean, I’d like too. If this is, just casual, I understand.” 

Sara reached up pulling him into a kiss. “I love you, Tiran Kandros. I’ll stand on the roof and yell it for the whole town...no, the whole system to hear.” 

Tiran picked her up kissing her deeply. Sara felt a rush of excitement and overwhelming happiness. Tiran carried her towards the pile of blankets and pillows not even caring that downstairs was a full restaurant. They’d confessed their desire to be together and nothing was going to get between them.


	7. Horrible dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara agrees to go on a date with one of Scott's potentials and it goes from bad to worse fast.

Sara sat at the long table with Scott sitting across from her. A woman named Cora Harper sat next to him, her bleach blond hair was brushed over to the side. There was soft music playing in the background at the dinner on the other side of town. Sara glanced around; it reminded her of a small diner that her family would go to for birthdays back on Earth. The other tables were full of Humans, Sara didn’t even spot an Asari on their way in. This was likely where her Brother had been hanging out the few months she hadn’t seen him. 

Cora smiled, “So Sara, Scott says that your cafe is doing really well. That must be exciting.” Cora had a sweet smile but Sara could tell the woman was military trained, likely Alliance. 

Sara nodded, glad for the distraction. The whole ordeal had been awkward since they’d sat down waiting for the blind date Scott had set up for Sara. She’d attempted to refuse the encounter but Scott said he’d fix things with Mom and Dad before they got here if Sara would come. Sara picked up her glass of water, “Oh yeah, we’re pretty busy most days. I had to hire help just to keep up. I never expected that.” 

“Interesting, I’ve never heard of Ryder’s Retreat until Scott told me about it.” Cora leaned back in her chair. “I’d love to check it out.” 

Scott smirked, “They don’t serve anything we can eat, it’s a dextro club.” Scott crossed his arms over the table. 

Sara put her glass down, “Fuck off Scott, we do serve levo food. It’s just not the main dish because we’re on the other side of town.” Cora looked between Scott and Sara before nodding. Sara glanced at her omnitool. They had been a little early to dinner and her ‘date’ was expected to be here within minutes. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting.” A man walked over to them. Sara glanced at the man and forced herself not to frown. “You must be Sara Ryder.” He smiled and Sara felt a desire to hit him, “I’m William Spender.” He pulled the seat out and quickly sat down. 

Scott smiled, “Hey William, how is Colonial Affairs going?” 

William scoffed, “I wreck as usual. Addison is having to deal with some angry Turians that think they can set up a shop anywhere.” He picked up the menu glancing over it. 

Sara leaned back in her seat, “I got to pick out the area I wanted my shop. Why can’t they?” 

William leaned on the table, “The official answer is that your shop was likely already needed in the area you picked out. Personally I would let you post shop wherever you want.” He lowered his menu and winked at Sara. 

Cora shook her head, “And why is that?” She had a irritated tone to her voice and Sara decided that maybe she liked her. 

William chuckled, “This colony is a Human investment. Yes, we welcomed all council races to partake but that doesn’t mean they have the same amounts of freedom that Humans get.” William shifted in his seat, “And personally there are a few humans I’d deport if it was in my power.” 

Scott coughed then picked up his menu, “I hear they have a great deep fried onion here.” Sara glanced at him as he attempted to change the subject. 

Sara wasn’t going to buy it, “What sorts, William?” She asked in as friendly of a voice as she could muster. 

“Oh we’ve had a pile of people complaining that we’re been speciesist. The ring leader is a woman, Jane Shepard. She’s a big hero and all but now she’d just a thorn. We’re trying to make Eos a great and safe place to live and she wants Krogans and Turians in our police force. I mean Turians in small numbers are fine but Krogan? Might as well call this place Tuchanka if we let that lot in.” William reached for his glass of water. “I heard that she’s sleeping with one of the Turian officers that works in her district. Disgusting in my opinion.” 

Sara shook her head and turned her attention to Scott. “I think I’m feeling a little disgusted at this moment myself.” 

Scott was leaning on his elbow, half covering his face, not looking at his sister. William took a large drink then put his glass down, “A girl after my own heart.” He stated, missing the point Sara was making. 

Cora turned to Scott, “Really Scott? This is the guy you decided to hook your sister up with?” William looked offended as Cora ignored him. “Your sister runs a dextro cafe. She spends most of her time among aliens and you pick a xenophobe as her blind date?” 

“I’m not a xenophobe.” William pointed out, “Xenophobe implies that I’m fearful of aliens. I just feel that they should learn their place in a Human colony.” 

Sara turned to William, “The Initiative isn’t a Human expedition. The involvement of all council species plus Quarian and Krogan made this place possible.” Sara pushed out from the table. She turned her attention back to Scott, “If you think this is acceptable Scott. I never...want to see you again.” And with that Sara turned heading out of the diner. She heard Scott call after her but she just kept walking. She knew if she spent another moment there someone would get hurt. Last thing she’d wanted was Tiran coming to bail her out of jail. 

The sun had set but twilight lit her way until the street lights turned on. She wrapped her arms around her chest. As she walked in silence she felt the tension in her shoulders slowly fade the further she was from the diner and the closer she’d gotten to Tiran’s place. She’d never been there, but to be honest Tiran had never been to her apartment either. 

She walked up to the panel next to the door and pushed the button. “Tiran Kandros.” she called as it connected to his unit. 

Sara glanced around while she waited she spotted two Salarians walking by then a flanging female voice she didn’t recognize answered, “Who is this?” 

Sara quickly turned to the panel she pushed her hair from her face tucking it behind her ears, “Uhm...Sara Ryder.” she swallowed hard. Maybe she’d gone to the wrong building. She looked at the address again checking it against the information card she had for Tiran; It was correct.

There was a long pause and then Sara started to wonder, if this was Tiran’s place, who was the female. Then Tiran voice came over the comm, “Come up Sara. It’s unlocked.” 

Sara heard the doors unlock as she made her way inside. Sara entered Tiran’s apartment, it was pretty barren. A coffee table with a few datepads. But nothing else in the front room. Tiran walked over to her, “I thought you...had a thing with your brother tonight?” he looked concerned. 

Sara sighed, “I did.” she rubbed her arms, “It went south so I left. I hope I’m not interrupting.” Sara glanced around for the owner of the other voice she’d heard. “I know I showed up unannounced.” 

Tiran walked over nuzzling his head against hers. Then Sara heard the female’s voice. “This must be your Human, Tiran.” 

Tiran stepped back turning as a light gray Turian walked over she had red paint on her face that looked like a dagger. Tiran nodded, “Yes, Sara, this is my cousin Nyreen. Nyreen this is Sara.” He paused then said, “My Sara.” he reached out taking her hand affectionately. 

Nyreen walked over, “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. Tiran barely shuts his trap about you.” 

Sara felt relief that she was Tiran’s cousin. “It’s nice to meet you too. I believe you’re the first of Tiran’s family I’ve met.” 

Nyreen blinked, “That might be for the best. They’re not happy about Tiran’s choice to be with you. But honestly they’re back on Palaven and we’re here.” 

Tiran nodded, “Yes.” He turned to Sara, “You said your dinner with your brother went south. What happened?” 

Sara shook her head, “Oh he…” She rubbed her head, “So I told you he was setting me up on a blind date right?” Tiran nodded as Sara took a deep breath, “He set me up with this guy William Spender.” 

“Spender!?” Tiran growled and Sara saw both of them visibly tense up. 

Nyreen scoffed, “Spender is the biggest pile of pyjack shit on this whole fucking planet.” She crossed her arms over her chest. “What sort of brother do you have?” 

Sara half laughed, “I don’t know anymore.” 

Tiran took a deep breath, “Nyreen could you go make us some gestin.” 

Nyreen nodded, “Sure, gentin extra hard, coming up.” she turned heading into the kitchen. Sara wasn’t usually a drinker but tonight had been, more than she expected it to be. 

Tiran wrapped his arm around her, “Jane has been trying to get Spender out of Colony Affairs for months.” He looked at her, “We were scheduled to get some Krogan recruits to help us clear out some of the thugs that still linger around the outskirts of town. Spender revoked their transfer telling us that we don’t want too much force in Eos; It’ll paint a bad image.” 

Sara nodded, “Yeah he started talking about Jane being a thorn in his side. Then told me that there is a rumor going around she has sex with Turians.” 

Sara heard laughing from the next room and Nyreen returned with two glasses. “Maybe we should get you and Jane shirts that says ‘sleeps with Turians’ on it.”

Sara took the gestin and took a small drink. “Even if I wore it, Scott wouldn’t have any idea. I just. I just...I went on the date so he’d convince my parents I was fine.” 

“Maybe you should just confront your parents.” Tiran swirled his drink, “They couldn’t be as bad as Turian parents?” 

Sara considered it as she took another drink. Nyreen chuckled, “Worse that could happen is they disown you. Not like they’re supporting you much anyway.” 

Sara sighed, “Dad would drag me home.” Sara reached up rubbing her thumbs over his mandible. 

Tiran purred as he nuzzled her hand, “I’d never allow it.” He reached for Sara pulling her closer. 

Sara enjoyed the closeness almost forgetting about her drink and the fact that Tiran’s cousin was watching them. “Tiran why don’t you do what we were talking about?” Sara heard Nyreen speak.

Tiran turned his head then resting his chin on Sara head. “Nyreen could you give us a moment?” Sara could heard Nyreen leave the front room and a door close off somewhere in the house. Sara felt Tiran pull away, she resisted the urge to hold him tight. Tiran took Sara’s hand slowly leading her to the kitchen. 

Sara sat her drink down on the counter not sure what Tiran was planning. He put his drink down across from her and opened up a side drawer. Sara leaned on the counter watching him, “So what were you and Nyreen talking about earlier?” Sara asked as Tiran took something out of the draw keeping it from Sara’s view. 

Tiran wiggled his mandibles then walked over to her still keeping what he had hidden, “We were talking about how the rules and regulations of the Milky Way don’t apply here in Andromeda.” He shifted his weight as Sara watched him trying to read him. She had gotten better at understanding Turian expression but it wasn’t easy. If she had to guess he looked unsure of something. “Well…” He took a deep breath and then slowly got to on one knee, he held up the small black box, “Sara Ryder will you be my Wife?” 

Sara felt the air freeze in her lungs, she looked down at the simple metal bracelet Kandros offered her. She slowly reached down taking the case from him then looked into his bright aquamarine eyes. “Yes.” she whispered not sure if this was really happening. Then her emotion flooded over her like as she dove embracing Tiran, she knocked him over with both of them falling to the ground. Sara didn’t care as she kissed him as they held each other.


	8. United

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott Ryder makes one last attempt to make sure his Sister is happy when it finally dawns on him that she is.

Sara filled the last empty place on the washing unit and closed it allowing it to run. Lunch had been good and she thought about hiring another server. She adjusted the metal band around her wrist, it had Ryder-Kandros engraved into it. She hugged her arm thinking over the last month; officially they couldn’t be legally married. Even as far away as the Milky Way was, it’s binding and law still applied; but it didn’t stop them from moving in together. Picking out furniture that would be comfortable for both of them. It couldn’t stop them from watching sappy romance vids or going to the outskirts of town and shooting cans off the canyon wall. 

“Sara?” 

Sara turned hearing Kallo call for her. She reached up pulling her hair from its tie. She walked out of the washing area to the front. “Whats up Kall..o?” she froze spotting her brother standing by the front door. 

Kallo blinked a few times. “He’s been standing there just about three minutes. I figured you’d want to know.” 

Sara crossed her arms pondering what to do. She finally sighed and uncrossed her arms, “Just ignore him. If he bothers any of the guests call the police...make sure you don’t talk to Garrus or Tiran. I don’t want either of them involved.” Kallo nodded as Sara returned to the kitchen. She’s lost a game of poker so as the loser she had to wash all the lunch dishes for the rest of the week. 

She started rinsing off another load when she heard Kallo up front, “Hello Scott Ryder. It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you…”

“Shut it. Where did Sara go?” She heard Scott cut Kallo off.

Sara turned as Kallo spoke, “Sara is in the back. I’m not sure what’s going on but I’ll tell you this, you’ll get nowhere with her with the sort of attitude you’re currently in.”

Sara smirked, she clearly didn’t pay Kallo enough for all the crap he had to deal with. Sara walked out of the back to see Scott’s arms still crossed staring Kallo down. Kallo was blocking Scott from going behind the counter. “Kallo, let him though.” Sara said as the Salarian side-stepped, giving Scott a clear path to the back. He unfolded his arms and walked back with mild annoyance. 

Sara rubbed her bracelet as Scott walked past her heading to the kitchen she slowly followed waiting for him to speak. “Ok.” He finally said after pacing around the room for a moment. He stopped and looked at her, “I’m...sorry.” He said to the shock of Sara. He rubbed his head, “I didn’t know Spender that well. I didn’t know he was...that big of an ass hat.” Scott walked towards Sara, “Cora beat the shit out of me after you left and told me she wasn’t going to talk to me ever and that I was a disrespectful brat for how I treated you.” 

Sara tried to hid the smile, thinking of Scott getting the beating he deserved from his own girlfriend. “So you’re here because Cora won't talk to you?” 

Scott leaned on the washing machine not meeting Sara’s eyes, “Not completely.” He stated and Sara was impressed with his honesty. “Cora was mostly raised by Asari. She’s a biotic and a Huntress so...well she understands, what it’s like to not fit in where you should.” He pushed off the machine and walked over to Sara, “So it got me thinking. Maybe, something about you makes you fit in better, with aliens...” 

Sara took a deep breath, “Scott. You’re my little brother...” 

“By two seconds.” Scott cut in as if she needed the reminder.

“Still.” She leaned on the wall and lifted her wrist to show Scott her bracelet. “Do you know what this is?” 

Scott squinted his eyes looking and then shook his head, “It’s a bracelet. Why?” 

Sara smiled, “It’s a bonding band. Turians exchange them like...Human exchange rings.” She waited until Scott’s eyes widened looking at her. She crossed her arms making sure the band was still visible. “Tiran has the other one.” 

Scott put his hand over his mouth, “Wait the Turian? I thought he was sleeping with Shepard.” 

Sara scoffed, “Not Garrus...Tiran Kandros. The one that was checking me out at the tasting thing.” 

Scott narrowed his eyes, “How long has this been going on?” 

Sara shrugged her shoulders, “We’ve been together since I opened the shop...the night I ran off from that blind date was the night he...gave me this. Asked for me to be his wife.” Sara was done beating around the bush with Scott. 

Scott looked confused and Sara wasn’t sure how she could explain it so he’d understand. “Wait you’ve been with Tiran and you went on the blind date I hooked you up with...isn’t that like cheating?” 

Sara huffed, “No, I told Tiran that I was just going so you’d call off Mom and Dad. You could have brought the most interesting, well off, Human in Andromeda and it wouldn’t have changed anything. I love Tiran...I always will.” 

Scott put his hands on his hips. “Is that so?” Sara nodded. Scott changed his pose switching from crossing his arms to putting his hands back on his hips. “Are you going to really marry...Tiran?” 

“I wish. We thought being so far from the Milky Way that we could bypass the rules but...even here the rules still apply.” Sara pushed a stray hair from her face. 

Scott chuckled, “You’re still a Ryder.” He walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulder. Sara nodded and smiled glad that Scott was finally coming around. She hugged him and it felt good to feel him hug her back. “I’ll give you a call later.” He kissed her cheek and then he headed out. Sara stayed where she was, she was worried that if she moved she’d wake up with an angry Scott still in her kitchen. 

She glanced over as Kallo slowly walked in. “That wasn’t as loud as I thought it would be. Are you alright Sara?” 

Sara nodded taking a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. “Yeah. I think so.” Kallo smiled at her and then turned around heading back to the shop. Sara felt light as she walked to the sink to finish the dishes before calling Tiran to tell him of her encounter with Scott. 

Sara finished putting the last of the lunch dishes on the drying rack as she got a call from Jane. She answered as Jane’s voice filled the speakers, “Sara I have amazing news. Remember that pyjack shit that works in Colonial Affairs? Garrus just called me and told me that he’s being police escorted off world today for discrimination and having under the table deals with outlaws.” 

Sara smiled, “Wow that’s, great news. Someone finally have enough evidence to turn him in?” Sara dried off her hands then headed upstairs not wanting to let the customers overhear her conversation. 

“Damn straight.” Jane replied then there was a short pause. “Oh, hey, we should go celebrate.” Jane added not having as much confidence as she usually did. 

Sara nodded she could use a little celebration, not only for riding the colony of someone like William Spender but for her breakthrough with Scott. “That sounds good, what do you have in mind?” There was a long pause and for a moment Sara thought the call had dropped. She listened closely and could heard some muffled sounds from the other end. “Jane?” 

“Yes? Oh yeah, uhm how about Evershade?” Jane didn’t quite sound like herself. 

“Evershade, Jane that’s the super fancy restaurant on Havarl. I couldn’t afford even the tickets over let alone eating there.” Sara was starting to worry fancy places wasn’t the Jane Shepard she’d known. Something strange was going on. “Jane is everything ok you sound...different.” 

“Give me that.” She heard a male voice and then muffled Jane trying to get away, “I can do it.” Jane snapped. 

“Jane who is that with you?” She thought she recognized the voice but wanted to be sure. If Jane was in trouble she’d rush to help her. 

Garrus voice came clearer over the line, “It’s just me Sara. Jane is still excited about the whole Spender thing. Don’t worry about cost. Just get yourself...dolled up. That’s what Humans call it right?” Sara heard an exasperated ‘yes’ from Jane. “We’ll be leaving planet about seventeen hundred. Does that work?” 

Sara glanced at the time then nodded, “Yeah that works. Is Tiran coming too?” 

There was another pause then they both said “Yes.” in unison. 

“Alright see you at seventeen hundred.” Sara ended the call. She laughed to herself as she headed home trying to think if she owned anything fancy. 

Sara arrived at the shuttle port spotting Garrus and Jane both in very fancy attire. Sara felt a little under dressed all she had was a simple light blue lacy dress she’d wore to a friends wedding back on Earth. Jane waved her over. “Nice dress.” The woman said. She was sporting a tight leather dress that looked more like she was going out on the town more than a fancy restaurant. Sara suddenly felt better about her clothes. 

Garrus was in a Turian cut tux. Sara glanced around. “Where is everyone else?” 

Jane titled her head towards the waiting shuttle. “Just waiting on you.” Sara glanced at the shuttle as Jane and Garrus headed towards it. Sara checked her time and it was just about seventeen hundred and she started to have a uneasy feeling. 

Sara glanced around the small shuttle, and she was even more uneasy this wasn’t a shuttle suited for leaving atmo. “Sara.” She heard Tiran call and he waved her to him where he’d saved her a seat. 

Sara joined him and sat down. “Tiran what is going on?” Tiran raised his eye plates and opened his mouth before Sara said, “And I know we’re not leaving planet in this. It’s too small.” 

Tiran closed his mouth and then looked around and leaned in closer to her. “I’m not completely sure myself. Jane said we’re celebrating Spender leaving and to wear my best suit.” Tiran was in a nice tux, it wasn’t as fancy as the one Garrus was in but it still looked nice. “Garrus wouldn’t tell me anything either.” 

Sara reached out locking fingers with Tiran. “I guess we have to trust they’re not trying to kill us.” 

Tiran chuckled and leaned in nuzzling her. “Something like that.” 

The shuttle flew off taking them to some unknown location. Sara keep glancing out the window trying to figure out where they were going. She’d wish she’d studied the layout of Eos. Wherever they'd been taken it took a while and the sun was starting to set. 

The shuttle landed and everyone got out. Sara smiled at the small oasis they’d landed in. “Wow this place is beautiful.” She glanced around. 

Then from behind a tree stepped Scott also in a tux, “Is everyone here?” 

Jane nodded and Sara and Tiran looked around as a few more people came out from hiding. Nyreen, Vetra and Sid from one side. Sara took a sharp breath as Alec Ryder and her mother Helen stepped out. “Mom? Dad?” Sara called to them. 

Alec smirked and walked over. “We were in the cluster and Scott told us you were engaged so we figured we’d have a ceremony while we’re near by.” 

Sara looked between her Mother and Father and Helen walked over hugging her, “Sweety you only get one life to live. You should live it as you see fit.” 

Alec walked over shaking Tiran’s hand. “You better treat my daughter right.” 

Tiran nodded as a purple-pink Angaran walked over, “Are we ready to begin?” 

Scott nodded, “Yeah Jaal. Thanks for doing this for us.” 

Jaal nodded, “It’s my pleasure. Angara have no laws against cross species bonding. It’s an honor.” he put his hand over his chest giving a slight bow. “It’s not binding for your own people but to us, it’s forever.” 

Sara and Tiran held hands as Jaal spoke the words of his people wedding the two of them. Sara couldn’t help by cry as the ceremony went on; Tiran taking the time to wipe her tears away. They kissed as the close friends and family around them clapped sharing in their joys. 

Once it was over Sara walked over to Scott, “Did..you do all this?” 

Scott nodded, “I don’t understand. It’s...odd, but what sort of brother would I be to keep you from being happy. Now that I see what...an asshole I’ve been.” 

Sara laughed, “Thank you Scott.” She hugged her brother as Tiran walked over shaking Scott’s hand. Everything was right. Everything that mattered was as it should be.


End file.
